Where the world ceases
by Revan Sama
Summary: Summary is inside. Male Cousland x Leliana and Desire demon "false warden cousland"


Author: Revan sama

Game: Dragon age origins

Character/pairing:  
Aedan Cousland x Leliana and Desire demon (False Warden Aedan Cousland)

Summary: In a world where humanity make their dreams come true and is bathed in the warm soft light, in a world secluded from reality, providence make them meet again.  
In this odd and innocent dream, things are not always what they seems but even so, grief and despair push us to embrace ignorance and to lose ourselves in it.

**Where the world ceases...**

The mind of a person is very complicated.

It can be ruled by two things : logical and feelings. Humanity usually use both of  
them, which it's what make it difficult to capture a mortal's mind.

But...what if a person is broken ? Then the logic would slowly  
disappear into oblivion to ruled by their emotions.

And that's the time to strike.

To control a mortal, you must give it a weakness or search a weakness if it already possesses one.

Usually, the Mages are the principal prey of the demons. Their raw potential and their powerful magic make  
them perfect for the demons.

But in certain cases, a simple mortal is good enough.

And to gain their trust, it just need to take a familiar appearance.

"There you are!" All the sudden, a female voice came from behind.

It turned its head toward the source of voice...To only find a  
woman with short red hair with a small smile on her face.

It found her in the middle of dead people. It saved her just in time before she could join them.

A good prey wasted because of Darkspawns...how disgusting.

But before she could regain conscious from her shock, it took the appearance of the  
person who held her heart.

Apparently it was a young man, with mid long brown hair and with green eyes. Called Aedan Cousland.

So as Aedan Cousland, the desire demon answers her by calling her name.

"Leliana..."

The woman called Leliana seemed very happy just by being called by her beloved warden.  
Because her smile grew even bigger.

"I was wondering where you were...I couldn't find you anywhere so..." Her voice was now barely a whisper:  
"It was kind of...frightening."

The demon looked at her with a puzzled look. It couldn't understand what this mortal meant.

Leliana sat down on the grass next to the one she thought was her beloved one.

They spent a moment in silence, until :

"I had...A bad dream last night." The False warden turned his eyes toward her without moving his head.  
He said nothing.

"It was nothing like the vision I had...it was far worse than anything I had dreamt before."

She wasn't looking at him, her voice was lifeless but she continued to talk anyway.

"A world in grief and despair, Streets filled with corpses, a sky without a sun. Blood on my hands for those I couldn't  
protect..."

_A dog eaten by darkspawns.  
A warden king without a head.  
A bloody witch on the floor.  
A Qunari warrior dead without letting go of his blue sword.  
An old lady mage on a pike.  
An assassin elf crushed by an ogre  
A dwarf cursing for his weakness until his last breath._

_And..._  
_And..._

_The Cousland's sword was on floor and he...he was in the mouth of that...filthy creature._

_The dragon...the Archdemon..._

_All she could do was staring at the scene and fall on her knees._  
_No tears, no rage, no hate, no words._

_She had lost everything once again... And this time, the Maker wasn't on her side._  
_She was the only one left. The Darkspawns were going to finish her off but..._

"I woke up in my tent, filled with those terrible memories, I couldn't make them leave, they would haunt me again and again."

Leliana slowly took a dagger coming from her belt. She began to cut the grass under her feet with a sadistic  
smile.

"When I went outside, in the camp, I found everyone as they were. As if nothing happen, as if everything was just a horrible nightmare."

_Wynne was reading a book next the fire.  
Alistair was making food and Morrigan, always with her arrogant smirk, would criticized him.  
Zevran would talk with Oghren about what he drinks and he would tell the elf that it was none of his damn businesses.  
Sten would guard the camp with the dog._

_And also...Aedan was standing there._

_Aedan Cousland, her warden, her friend,...her lover. The one who was dear to her heart._

The demon noticed that Leliana's expression has completely changed.  
She was smiling but in her eyes she was petrified because of fear.

"I told my dream to the others, some laughed and some told me I was being ridiculous.  
Then I...I went toward you...I called your name and..."

_"Aedan!" She said with a voice filled with joy._

_He turned around to look at her. he smiled and said what she dreaded the most..._

_"Who are you?"_

_..._

"I...I just couldn't forgive you for this..." She wasn't looking at him. Her voice was trembling and her  
heart told her to ran away.

"..." The false warden said nothing. He just stared at her. He was very calm and cold...everything was calculated with such precision.

All the sudden she came closer to him slowly with the dagger still in her right hand.

"At that time you...you were just like Marjolaine."

_You enter someone's heart very closely and slowly. Then you invade that person's mind every single day. To finally shatter the heart and soul into pieces._

_You're so cruel, cold and yet..._

_You listened to everything I said._  
_You didn't judged me._  
_You helped me to face my former mentor._  
_You told me that I could change...That my past as a bard was over._  
_You...You showed me affection, adoration and most of all...love._

She came closer to the demon with the dagger, if the demon was afraid or hesitant, it didn't show it in any way.

She put the dagger close to the false warden's throat. Very, very close.  
Her eyes were filled with madness and despair.

"You...You really think that you can manipulate me this way? You...You think that you can take my heart this way and  
then crush it as you like?"  
The demon said nothing. It just stared coldly in Leliana's blue eyes.

"I...I can take your life here any time. Aren't you afraid? The wrath of a woman's broken heart can be terrible you know." She wasn't convincing. She told those things as if she was trying to convince herself.

The demon said nothing and took the dagger that Leliana still held.

"? !"

He was cutting slowly his throat. Of course this was an illusion of the demon.  
But Leliana had no idea it was a demon or an illusion.

A small drop of blood roll down on the armour of the false warden.

"W-What are you doing? !"

A big drop of blood.

"S...Sto..." She was trying to stop him, but he was stronger and he continue to slowly cut his throat.

Then a bigger drop.

"STOP!"

...

She slapped his hand and the dagger fell down.

"Ah...Ah...Ah." She had a hard time to breath.

She was now trembling and grinding her teeth. Tears were falling on her cheeks.

"...Damn it..." She cursed silently.

The demon just stared at her...Again with the green eyes of her lover.

"Is there nothing...I can do? Am I still...Such a childish little girl?"

She cried all her heart, putting both of her hands on her eyes to stop the tears but failed  
miserably.

Until, she felt a strong and warm hand on her head.

And she was suddenly pulled toward the false warden's arms.

For some odd reason she wanted to resist. Something told her to resist this feelings of warm,  
of love.

But she grew weaker and weaker. She closed her eyes and gripped his clothes tightly.

I love you Aedan...

...

...

A few hours later she was sleeping peacefully.

It's been twenty times like this and the same scene would repeat again when she would wake up.

The demon's grin grew bigger.

It would feed itself with the feeling of despair and love of this woman mortal.

"You don't have to worry dear prey..." Whispered the demon in Leliana's ear.

Where the world ceases...

I shall remain forever.

END


End file.
